Assumption
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: Ron and Hermione had agreed to go to Slughorn's Christmas party together, but Hermione had never technically asked him, so Ron had never technically said 'yes'. Later, Hermione said she had been under the impression they were going together. How was she?


**This has been something that's been in my head for awhile. I just feel that a conversation should have happened between them regaring Slughorn's party, and this is how I think it could have gone down. I'm not really happy with this, but I'm satisfied with it enough to post it for you guys to see. It went through quite a bit of editing.**

**I hope you like it :)**

Assumption

Hermione sighed softly as she read a beautiful sentence written on one of the pages of the book she was reading. So many people assumed Hermione Granger only read non-fiction textbooks, but that was certainly not true. Hermione loved all kinds of books – including fiction. Today, she was sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, snuggled up on the couch reading a romance novel.

_Why can't something like that happen to me_? Hermione thought, and sighed once more, frustration evident in that sound. She looked over at the portrait hole, the entrance to the common room. Harry and Ron were yet to come back from the Quidditch pitch. She frowned slightly as she remembered the pile of homework they had waiting for them.

_Honestly, why can't they do their homework as soon as they receive it?_ Hermione looked back at the book in front of her. It was a reward Hermione had given herself after she'd completed all her homework earlier that evening. She continued her reading for the next few minutes, occasionally sighing aloud at the sweet romance displayed in front of her. Many people also assumed Hermione Granger was a practical no-nonsense person who had no time for romance or relationships. Whilst Hermione _was_ a practical, no-nonsense person, she too harbored a secret desire to be whisked away by her prince, a desire many girls shared.

_Ron's not exactly the royal type though_, Hermione thought with a small smirk as she imagined Ron in a regal robe, parading around a palace. Hermione had gotten so accustomed to thoughts about Ron she didn't even blush. She'd fancied Ron for quite a while, and he was often the subject of her thoughts and dreams. It was highly inconvenient that Ron appeared to have no clue of her feelings for him. Haven't her hints been enough?

Upon hearing Professor Slughorn was going to be hosting a Christmas party, and that everyone was allowed to bring a guest, Hermione instantly thought of asking Ron. She had had an internal battle with herself several times as to whether she should actually go through with the task. This morning during Herbology, Hermione had implied she had wanted to ask him to the party. Now, she was pretty sure they were going to the party together. She beamed at the thought.

She heard the portrait door open and whirled her head around to see who was coming in. Her heart skipped a beat. Ron climbed into the common room, Harry following behind him. They were playfully shoving each other, talking animatedly to each other about something.

Harry greeted her. "Hey Hermione! Finished your homework I see?"

"Yes. I see you haven't."

Harry shrugged. "Not all of us are as focused or enthusiastic about school as you are."

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean you should leave your work until the last minute."

"Hermione, I'm going to do it now, alright?" Harry sighed amusedly, and began walking towards the boy's dormitory.

Hermione smiled appreciatively, then looked at Ron, who hadn't moved. "You ought to go with him too, you know."

Ron was frowning slightly. "Yeah…" he hesitated for a moment, but walked past Hermione's chair in the direction Harry had gone.

Hermione looked back at her book. She was about to finish reading the first sentence when- "Hermione?"

Hermione glanced up to find Ron staring at her. "Yes, Ron?" she asked.

She saw Ron's ears were red. "Listen," he began, "could I talk to you about something?"

Hermione frowned slightly, but nodded. "Absolutely. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Ron nodded, then took a seat next to her. "Thanks." He replied.

Hermione looked at him expectantly. "So?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Ron paused. "It's… it's about what happened this morning." Ron looked at her, expecting her to say something. Hermione knew very well what he was talking about, but didn't know what to say about it. "In Herbology." Ron clarified, as if she didn't know.

Hermione nodded. "What about what happened?"

Ron's ears were redder now. "It's just… you… you said you were going to ask me to Slughorn's Christmas Party." He said it in a rush. "But then I… well, I was a git and you said you won't bother with it…"

"I remember what happened, Ron." Hermione said.

Ron's face was slowly becoming the same shade as his ears. "Yeah, of course… anyway, I… do you… are we going together or not?" he asked. "I mean, I thought we might be, but I'm not sure, so…"

Hermione was a little pink now. "I thought we were too."

Ron relaxed a little. "Oh, good, because I was worried I assumed the wrong thing, and then things would be really awkward between us, but it's good, we're on the same page." He was rambling.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it _is_ good."

"I was wondering whether you still wanted to go with me, I mean… because... you never really asked me."

Hermione's eyes widened a little. That was a little embarrassing. She immediately assumed they were going, when he had never actually agreed because she hadn't asked. "You're right, sorry." She blushed. Feeling a little daring, she said, in a playful, almost flirtatious way, "We can't have that, can we?"

Ron's eyes were now wide too. His ears were blending with his hair. "Sorry?"

Hermione's confidence plummeted. In a normal voice, she said, "I mean, I need to ask you. Properly."

Ron nodded in realisation. "Oh, right." With a small grin, he said, "Fire away."

"Do you, Ron, want to accompany me to Slughorn's Christmas party?" Hermione asked.

Ron smirked. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

Ron stood up. "So, no more assuming. If we have any questions, we ask each other straight away."

Hermione couldn't hold back a grin. "Sounds good."

Ron smiled sweetly at her. "I better go," he said, "need to do my homework." His sweet smile changed into a playful grin. "You were right in assuming I don't have anything ready for tomorrow."

Hermione shook her head in mock disbelief. "It's lucky I assumed and brought it to your attention. Now go and do something about it!" she cried.

Ron looked back at the staircase leading to the boy's dormitory. "Right. See you." He gave her a small wave and left. Before he started climbing the stairs, he called out "Don't go around assuming!"

Hermione laughed. "You too!" She loved it when she could share something with him that only they understood.

As she turned back to her book, she saw Lavender Brown watching her. She did not have a pleasant look on her face. Hermione ignored her, and looked back at the page she was reading.

She heard Parvati's voice soothingly talk to Lavender. "It's okay, that doesn't mean they like each other." Hermione hid the small grin on her face with the cover of her book.

Whatever Lavender was assuming, she was probably assuming correctly.

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought (:**


End file.
